


"I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: “Why aren’t you picking up?” he asked nervously.His free hand went to rest on his hair, almost gripping them for the anxiety; his heart was starting again its frenetic rhythm, his sweat and tears were running again due to the fear.“Please, Sho…”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-seventh drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ^^

_Sipping a bit of his green tea, Aiba searched for the remote in the kitchen. He couldn’t find it anywhere, though. Could he have left it in the living room? Indeed, he did remember having moved there after turning off the kitchen’s TV. Knowing that he was an airhead, there were high chances that he had brought the object with him._

_Coming into the room, he got sight of his phone on the table._

_“Did I leave this here too?” he asked himself, picking it up._

_Unblocking it, he saw a missed call from Sho at 3.30am. Had he called him drunk again?_

_“Oh, he left a message,” he commented as he noticed the notification from the voicemail._

_“_ Hello, this number was the only one on speed dial so we thought you must have been a close relative. We wanted to inform you that Sakurai Sho was killed by a burglar who had broken into his house. When we arrived, he was already dead, and we couldn’t do anything. We ask of you to come here as soon as possible. _”_

_As the message ended, Aiba dropped the phone on the floor._

_That must have been a joke. A horrible one, of course, but absolutely a joke. It couldn’t be. There was no way in hell that Sho was dead. His apartment was in one of the safest areas in Tokyo! His apartment complex was even the one with the best security!_

_“No, no, no, it’s impossible.”_

_At that moment, his eyes fell on the remote, which was abandoned on the floor. Trembling, he picked it up and returned to the kitchen, turning on the TV and choosing the news channel._

_His eyes widened and he fell on the floor as his eyes read, “_ Caught the thief who last night broke into an apartment and killed its resident, Sakurai Sho. _”_

_No, it couldn’t be his Sho, they must have mistaken him for someone else. That wasn’t the truth._

_Frantically, he rushed to the living room to take his phone and dial his lover’s number. No one answered. He tried, tried and tried until, finally, someone answered._

_“Sho!” he shouted, but before a smile could form in his face, the person at the other end spoke, “_ Hello, this is Tokyo Central Hospital. The police left here Sakurai’s phone so that we could connect with his family. Who am I speaking to? _”_

_Aiba didn’t reply to that answer, not heard what the lady said after. He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he cried and sobbed…_

He sat up abruptly, opening his eyes and finding himself in his room. His breath was fast and hard, his face was wet by the tears who were still flowing, and his heart was beating madly.

“A...dream?”

He turned towards the clock on his bedside table. It was 3:30am. Panic began to form in him; he didn’t care if that were a dream, he needed to know that Sho was fine, that he was alive, especially when the hour was the same as the one of that police officer’s call in his dream.

He grabbed his phone and dialled the other man’s number, waiting impatiently for him to pick up. He knew that it was very late at night, but he will apologize later, after having heard his voice.

“Why aren’t you picking up?” he asked nervously.

His free hand went to rest on his hair, almost gripping them for the anxiety; his heart was starting again its frenetic rhythm, his sweat and tears were running again due to the fear.

“Please, Sho…”

As a sob escaped his mouth, finally, the call was taken, “ _Hello?_ ”

His whole body relaxed when he heard that familiar low voice speaking through the phone. He let out a sigh of relief, “Sho, thank God, it’s you. Sho, I love you, I love you so much. Sho…”

“ _Masaki? What is going on?_ " his boyfriend asked, confused, before adding, _“I love you too…Are you okay? Did something happen?_ ”

“Kind of,” he replied, but he knew that Sakurai wouldn’t accept that answer so, he explained, “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay.”

“ _I’m fine. I’m just a bit lost right now, but I’m fine. And I love you._ ”

Masaki’s heart finally calmed down and he took a big breath, “I’m glad to hear that; you don’t know how much.”

“ _Do you want to talk about that?_ ”

“No, not at all. I just want to forget about it.”

“ _Got it, but are you fine? I mean, do you feel sick? Do you think you can manage to fall asleep again?_ ” the other man asked concerned. He didn’t want him to worry, but how couldn’t he when he was talking with a trembling voice? It was only natural to do that in such a situation.

“I’m fine, yeah, I’m just shaken, that dream was both too surrealistic and realistic at the same time. So, no, I don’t think I can manage to fall asleep, or at least, not for the meantime.”

“ _I can stay on the phone._ ”

“No, you rest. Tomorrow you have to wake up early, and I’m already making you waste time. I’ll read the book you lent me last week,” he told him, trying to reassure him that he was fine, even though he really wasn’t.

“ _If you don’t want me on the phone, then I’ll come over. I can’t let you sleep alone after having had a nightmare._ ”

He heard some sounds at the other end of the line, and he could guess that Sakurai had just got up from the bed and was now looking for his coat and keys, so that he could rush over at his place.

“Sho wait, really, I’m fine, hearing your voice was everything I needed. So, there’s no reason for-”

“ _Whatever, I’ll be there in five._ ”

He sighed and the call was ended. At that point, he could only wait. He was very sorry that his lover had to go through all this just because he had a stupid nightmare, but on the other side, he was glad that he loved him that much to even come at his place at such an hour.

As soon as the doorbell of his apartment rang, he got up from the bed and walked up to the front door.

“I’m here and I’m fine,” Sho said and came in immediately, reaching Masaki’s forehead for leaving a kiss on it.

“Thank you so much,” he said as he hugged him tightly.

Having Sho in his arms, safe and alive, was so reassuring that when they moved to the bed, as he could feel the other’s breath and presence right next to him, he fell asleep in a minute.


End file.
